


Life Will Find A Way

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, F/F, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/63301.html">Life Will Find A Way</a>, an amazing fic my <a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/">alezig</a> & <a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/">ashtraythief</a>.</p>
<p><b>Fic Summary:</b> Jensen Ackles is thrilled when the creator of Jurassic Park will make it possible for him to watch actual, real-life dinosaurs. Jared Padalecki on the other hand, he has some serious doubts. Despite their differences they need to work together to survive when the park is plunged into chaos by a tropical storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Will Find A Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610750) by [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



> I was bored, felt inspired and wanted to try out the font. These are only edits, nothing belongs to me, I'm broke, suing won't do anybody any good. I included the "Jared Goldblum" one because [kinkajou](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) loved it (despite the fact that it didn't turn out as good as I would like to) :-D

 


End file.
